Halloween
by Little Dark Dynamite
Summary: What was Hermione thinking that day when she was almost killed by a troll? It's pretty much Hermione's point of view of the chapter called "Halloween" with a couple things that I added.


**Halloween, A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

**Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic.**

I walked through the halls, clutching my books tightly to my chest. I was on the way to Charms class. I was really excited because we were going to learn how to make objects fly today. And I was also excited because it was my first Halloween at Hogwarts.

While I was walking, two boys passed by. It was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron has flaming red hair and lots of freckles and was really tall for only a first year. His father worked for the Ministry of Magic. Harry has jet-black hair that always looked messy and a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He got that scar when Lord Volde- oops- You-Know-Who tried to kill him when he was just a baby. But somehow Harry survived, and You-Know-Who disappeared. I read about him and Harry and tried to figure out how Harry survived. But no one knows. Anyway, while they were passing by, Ron turned around and glared at me. I glared back. I still wasn't speaking to them after what happened.

Two weeks ago, I caught Harry and Ron sneaking out of the Gryffindor Common Room. I heard Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, challenged them to a duel. I tried to tell them not to, because they have not had the proper training for dueling, but they told me that it was none of my business and that I should go back inside. But I followed them and ended up getting locked out of the room. So I had to follow them all around the school, looking for Malfoy. We couldn't find him anywhere. On top of all that, we also saw this HUGE dog with three heads. I noticed that it was standing on a trapdoor, so it must be guarding something. But I don't want to know what it's guarding. All I know is that I don't want to be near that dog again. After we saw the dog, we almost got caught by Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. We made it back to the common room just in time.

I entered the Charms classroom and sat down in my seat, ignoring the fact that Ron was in the seat next to me. I picked up my copy of Hogwarts, A History and started to read, even though I had already read it 6 times before term started.

"Class, today we're going to make a feather-" Professor Flitwick began, holding up a white feather- "-fly."

I continued reading. I already knew how to do this.

"The magic words are Wingardium Leviosa," continued Professor Flitwick in his usual excited tone. "And don't forget that nice wand movement we worked on a couple days ago. Swish and flick. There are already feathers on your desks. I don't have enough, so you'll have to share with the person next to you."

"Ron as a partner," I thought. "Fantastic."

"You may begin," finished Professor Flitwick. Ron glanced at me. "You can go first," I said. "I already know how to do it." "Of course you do," Ron replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and started to read again.

After five minutes, no one hadn't been able to levitate their feather. I rolled my eyes again. "Come on," I thought. "It's not THAT hard."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Ron. It didn't work. He started to flick his wand up and down, almost hitting himself in the face. I put down my book. "Stop it. Stop." I said. Ron looked at me. "What?" "You're saying it wrong," I told him. "It's Wingardium Leviosa. You have to make the gar part nice and long. And it's Levi-O-sa, not Leviosar." Ron's ears turned pink, then he put his wand down. "Well, you do it, if you're so clever," he challenged. "Go on. Go on." I sighed and picked up my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," I murmured. The feather rose up a couple inches over the desk, hovered there for a few seconds, then slowly rose towards the ceiling. The rest of the class stopped to watch. Professor Flitwick looked more excited than usual. "Well done!" he squealed. "Look here, everyone. Miss Granger's done it!"

I turned to Ron and gave him an I-told-you-so-look. He scowled.

At the end of class, I picked up my books and headed for the door. "Excellent job today as usual, Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick called. I stopped at the doorway and turned to him. "Thank you, Professor," I said. "Five points for Gryffindor for being the first student to levitate a feather," Professor Flitwick added. I smiled. "Thank you, Professor!" I said, as I was walking out the door. "Bye!" "Goodbye, Miss Granger!" called Professor Flitwick.

I started walking to my next class: Transfiguration. I opened up my book again and started to read. Suddenly, I heard laughing. I looked up. It was Harry and Ron, with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"It's Levi-O-sa, not Leviosar," Ron said, imitating me. Dean laughed, while Harry grinned. My eyes began to fill with tears. "She's a nightmare!" continued Ron. "Honestly! It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends. She too much of a know-it-all." Tears trickled down my cheeks. I walked faster and passed them, keeping my head down and bumping into Ron. I heard them stop. I kept going.

"I think she heard you," I heard Harry say.

I marched over to the common room. I stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked in a bored tone.

"C-caput Draconis," I stuttered.

The door swung open and I ran inside, all the way to my bed. I dropped my books on my bed and started to cry. I cried for a minute or two, when a thought hit me.

Transfiguration. I was going to be late. "I'm not going to go," I thought. " I need to be alone." But I couldn't be in the dormitory. I'd get caught and get detention. I had an idea.

I got up and went down the stairs, then out of the common room. I went down some more stairs then ran to the girls' bathroom. I ran in and shut the door. No one was there. Perfect. I went into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet seat.

_It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends. She's too much of a know-it-all._

I began to cry again. I hated to admit it, but Ron was right. I didn't have any friends. Everyone ignores me. The only people that actually like me are the teachers!

I checked my watch. I was really late for Transfiguration. For the first time ever, I didn't care. I kept crying until I had no more tears.

It felt as though I was in that stall for only a few minutes. But when I checked my watch, I couldn't believe the time. 6:32. I had been in there for hours. I ditched the rest of my classes and I was late for the big feast. I got up slowly. I had to go. I was starving. And I had to leave sooner or later. I unlatched the lock on the stall door and walked out, rubbing my eyes. I looked down and saw two giant feet. I paused, and looked up. I gasped.

It was a troll. A mountain troll.

It was about ten feet tall, and a small, bald head. It also had a giant-sized club. I backed away slowly. The troll slowly advanced towards me. I kept backing up until I backed into the stall door. Then I turned around and went into the stall, locking myself in. I sank to the floor. The troll swung its club and shattered two of the stalls, covering me in debris. I screamed. I heard footprints, then a familiar voice.

"Hermione, move!" I looked from underneath the debris. It was Harry, with Ron.

I started to crawl. I was almost at the last stall. Then I heard an angry roar from the troll, and the last two stalls shattered into pieces that fell on top of me. I screamed again, in shock. "Keep crawling!" a voice in my head yelled. I started to crawl again, then finally made it out of the debris and stood up. Harry and Ron were throwing rocks at the troll's head.

"HEY! Pea brain!" Ron yelled. He threw a rock and it hit the back of the troll's head. The troll turned around walked towards Ron. I ran to the sinks and crouched down beneath one. The troll turned around and swung its club toward the sinks. I dodged to the left. The club broke the sink I was underneath. Water sprayed onto my robes.

"Help!" I screamed.

Harry leaped onto the troll's back and climbed up to its shoulders. The troll shook violently, trying to get Harry off. Then Harry did probably the most stupidest and most disgusting thing ever: he stuck his wand up the troll's nose. I cringed. "Ugh!" cried Ron.

The troll shook even more violently than before. Then Harry slipped off the troll's shoulders. The troll caught him by the ankles and held him, dangling him upside down.

"Do something!" Harry cried.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"Anything!" Harry said. The troll swung its club at Harry, but Harry dodged it.

Ron whipped his wand out. He looked at me. "Swish and flick!" I mouthed. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron cried.

The club flew out of the troll's hand and hovered above its head. Confused, the troll looked up. The club suddenly fell on top of the troll's head. The troll staggered and let go of Harry's ankles. Harry fell to the floor and got up, scrambling away from the troll. The troll's eyes rolled into the back of its head and fell down with a loud thud.

I slowly stood up and walked towards the troll. Harry and Ron looked at the troll. Ron nudged it with his foot. It didn't move.

"Is it... dead?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I think it just got knocked out."

Harry looked down again. His wand was still in the troll's nose. Harry crouched down and took his wand out of the troll's nose. "Ugh... troll boogers," he murmured.

We heard a gasp from behind us. We turned around and saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape. All of them looked completely shocked. Professor McGonagall looked furious.

"What were you three thinking?" Professor McGonagall asked in a severe tone. "Why weren't you in the dormitory?"

I couldn't believe this. Harry and Ron saved my life, and now all three of us were going to get detention. And it was all my fault. It was so unfair!

"You three were very lucky that you weren't-" continued Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," I interrupted. "It's all my fault. Really. I-" I paused, looking for a good excuse. "I went looking for the troll. You see, I read about them and thought I could take one down." That was kind of the truth, since I was the one that went down to the bathroom in the first place.

I saw Harry and Ron drop their jaws. Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape looked shocked. Professor McGonagall looked even more shocked.

"I expected much better behavior from you, Miss Granger," she spoke after a while. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

I hung my head. Harry and Ron still looked shocked and surprised. "Miss Granger, you may go back to the dormitory and eat," Professor McGonagall said. "I need to talk to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley alone." I left, giving Harry and Ron one last look.

When I got back to the dormitory, everyone was still eating. I walked over and picked up a plate of food. I sat down in a chair and gobbled my food up. I hadn't eaten anything in hours. I saw Harry and Ron enter the room. I got up and walked towards them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We didn't get in trouble. We got ten points for Gryffindor," Harry replied.

"Actually, five," Ron said. It was the first time he had spoken since he knocked out the troll. He turned to me. "You know, once McGonagall's taken off yours."

I nodded. "Thanks," I said.

"Thank you," Harry said. "If you didn't lie, we would have gotten in trouble." I gave a little smile. "Well, I'm going to bed," Harry said. "Good night." He walked upstairs.

Ron looked at me. "Thanks," he said, blushing a little. "Sorry about the know-it-all comment..."

"It's okay," I said. "Thanks for saving me." He blushed again, then nodded. "See you later," he said, then went upstairs.

I sat back down in my chair. I used to think that Harry and Ron were just idiots. But that was before today.

Maybe Harry Potter and Ron Weasley weren't so bad after all.

**I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review and thanks for reading! ~EdwardCullenFan713**


End file.
